


Present

by Hieiko



Series: It Must Be Tuesday [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing Themes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One bloody Fanged Four Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for irishvampire13 for the holidays. :)

"Lovely sight, isn't it?" Darla asked her childe.

Angelus merely smiled, pencil in hand, as he continued to sketch the view before him. He found Darla's idea of a Christmas present rather amusing, although she may have overdone it. Still, the sight was captivating enough to inspire him to recreate it on paper.

On the floor in front of him lay a naked, bloodied and unconscious Spike, whose wrists were locked in manacles above his head. An equally bloody Drusilla, her arms chained behind her back, was sprawled on top of his unmoving form.

Looped around their bodies was a bright red bow.


End file.
